Love From Understanding
by anafics
Summary: Hermione starts a new year at Hogwarts and sad things happen to her. But who will understand her in her time of need? (Admit it, I suck at summaries!)
1. Hogwarts

Chapter 1- Always Understood

It was a new year at Hogwarts and the Harry Potter, my best friend, defeated Voldemort. Ron, Harry, and I were finally going to start our seventh year at Hogwarts and then will be adult wizards.

When I looked at my schedule, what luck. We had double potions first, which is two hours of Professor Snape deducting points from Gryffindor. By the time class is over, I bet we would have lost 100 points already.

I was made Head Girl and Draco Malfoy would have made Head Boy except, his ex-girlfriend Pansy told the headmaster saying that he almost got her pregnant. There were rumors everywhere. We knew it a lie though. Pansy just wanted revenge from Draco because he broke up with her.

We were relieved though. It would have been terrible if he became Head Boy. But guess who made Head Boy instead? Harry! Yes, the Harry Potter. I had a crush on him since first year, but I just couldn't tell him. Just think of it. Harry and I sharing a common room. It makes me weak in the knees.

As we entered Snape's dungeon, he already started his usually routine of taking away points. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"For what?" Harry shouted.

"Twenty points for Potter's mouth." I could feel Harry boiling up with anger.

"Harry calm down", I whispered to him.

"Five points for Ms. Granger lack of asking for permission before speaking. I hated him. I just took a seat next to Harry and

Ron in the back of the room.

After Potions, there was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. At least she was fair. Today, we had to learn how to conjure a parrot to a mirror. It was easy, but I saw that Harry and Ron were having problems. Harry was doing fine, but his turned in plastic instead of glass. On the hand, Ron turned his to hairy parrot with no feet. I was terribly disgusted by it. Professor McGonagall gave them both extra homework, but Ron got more. He need to write a one foot essay on conjuring parrots into mirrors when Harry had a five inch essay on conjuring plastic to glass.

When the bell rang, we went to the Great Hall for lunch. While we were eating, the owls started piling in. I saw my owl, Mints. She was white like Harry's owl, Hedwig, but had red at the tips of her wings. The man who sold me that owl said that it was very rear.

Mints landed on my shoulder and stuck her foot out. I took the parchment that was from my mom and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_So many things happened I don't know how to explain it all to you. Well, anyway here goes. Last night, your father had a heart attack and was sent to the hospital. I had left the office earlier that day. When I got home, I got a call from my dental assistant saying that John had a heart attack and they sent him to the hospital. When I went to the hospital, he was already dead. _

Hermione was in tears when she read it. There was still more, but she couldn't bear to read what's next.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry!" Was all I could say and I hugged him. It felt so good in his arms, but it was painful just reading that letter. I released myself from his grip and heading to my common room. When I got in, I wasn't surprised to see Harry walking in after me.

"Hermione did anything happen?" I pulled out the letter and showed it to him. He fully understood and pulled him into another hug. I freely cried on him. "I'm sorry Hermione that your dad died." I knew he meant it to. That's what made me drawn to Harry. He always understood. "Want to go for a walk by the lake?" He said. See what I mean. He always understood. I nodded and we walked out of the common room.


	2. Who cares!

A/N: Sorry about the stories. I posted it twice. So, I am going to post chapter 2 and chapter 3 on the same page. I will try to update every other day if I don't get piled with homework. ï Thank you for reviewing.   
  
Chapter 2: Who cares!

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling just as sad as the day before, but slightly better knowing that Harry was always there for her. She hoped that she didn't hurt his feelings from the previous night.

_Flashback_

_There was a full moon that night when Harry and Hermione went for a walk by the lake. It was so peaceful and quiet. The silence was finally broken when Harry spoke. _

"_Hermione?"_

"_Umm?"_

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Hermione...I..." But before Harry could finish, Hermione pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted an eternity. Hermione pulled back. There was still sadness in her eyes. She took a step back and ran back into the castle not looking back at a very crushed Harry. When she got back into the Head Girl dormitory, she lied down on her bed and cried herself to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione got out of her bed and looked at the time. It was 7:23 am. She then took a cold shower and got dressed in her school robes. While picking up a comb to comb her hair, she noticed the letter that was sent from her mom and she realized that she didn't finish reading the letter. She picked it up and went to the part she didn't read.

_The funeral will be held September 4 at 1:30 pm. We arranged it with Dumbledore so you can come on the 3rd and leave the 5th. Dumbledore said to meet him in his office for more information._

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

Hermione was getting teary-eyed again. She couldn't help it. She loved her dad dearly. She decided to meet with Dumbledore before breakfast for the plans to be mad. She said the password (Humpty Dumpty) and entered.

Dumbledore's office was the same since first year. It had magical pictures of the previous headmasters and headmistress's. Hermione hadn't noticed that Dumbledore was looking right at her.

"I see you have gotten the letter from your mother, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, tomorrow you will leave by Floo at 7:45 in the morning. So right after classes you need to pack your belongings for three days. Do you have any questions? Well then head to breakfast, we wouldn't want you to starve."

Hermione nodded. She didn't even speak to Dumbledore. He said everything. Tomorrow she will see her mom again. Unfortunately, she wouldn't see her father.

The Great Hall was packed with students that morning. Harry and Ron were already at breakfast. They seemed to have been arguing. "What are you guys arguing about?"

Ron said, "Harry took the last toast and I claimed it first."

Harry said, "No you didn't. I claimed it way before you."

Ron said, "Oh yeah!"

Harry said, "Yes yeah!"

Hermione screamed, "Guys! It was just a bloody piece of toast. Who cares about who got it first!" The Great Hall looked at her as if she was insane. Hermione just stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry followed her.

A/N: Please tell me how it was. Remember the two R's **Read** and **Review.**

Thank you. Expect the next chappy on September 1st.

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Now for Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: I will miss you these 3 days I'm gone.

Hermione POV

I ran out of the Great Hall and to my dormitory. I didn't realize that Harry had been following me the whole time until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Harry because he always seemed concerned. I immediately turned around hugged him.

"Mione, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I have to go to a funeral tomorrow because my dad is gone forever and you can't even see that I have fallen in love with you." That was it. I let it all out. But it was a mistake. What if he doesn't like me back? I can't believe I even let it slip out like that.

"Mione. Can you repeat the last part?" I knew he heard what I said. Then, I mumbled, "I have fallen in love with you." I looked down not wanting him to see me. I just felt like running away and never coming back.

"I love you too." What did he say? Oh Merlin, he said he loves me. I looked at him my eyes glowing. Our lips touched. It felt like it was never going to end.

We went in the common room. We sat down hugging each other never wanting to let go. Moments later. Ron came into the common room.

"Hey guys!" He had to come and spoil the moment. "Hermione are you okay?" I nodded. "Well, you guys better get to Transfiguration before McGonagall puts us in detention with Snape." At the thought I shivered.

I hurriedly got my books and Harry and I held hands together down the hall. Everyone was staring, but I didn't care. Ron noticed and winked at me and said to me, "It's about time."

September 3rd

Today was the day I was to leave to my house. It was 6:30 and I still had about an hour left. I took out what I was going to wear. It was a light blue tank top with denim jeans. Before I took a shower, I went to the Harry's room. He was still sleeping. He was so cute when he is sleeping. I went to lie down next to him. It was so comfortable. Still sleeping, he wraps his arms around me. I felt even better. I stared at him until his emerald green eyes showed itself. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." He replied. "What time is it?"

"6:40."

"What time are you supposed to leave?"

"7:45."

"Aren't you going to get dressed."

"I prefer lying next to you." With that I kissed him or did he kiss me? I couldn't really tell.

After about 40 minutes of snogging and excessive touching, I came to my senses. It was 7:20 and I had 25 minutes to dress and get to Dumbledore's office. I got up and went to take a shower leaving a very disappointed Harry. Poor Harry. I had 5 minutes left after I got dressed. I went down the common room to see Harry already there. "You look great." He said to me.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Harry. I will miss you these 3 days I'm gone."

"I will miss you too." I wanted to cry, but I'll be back in 3 days.

Harry escorted me to Dumbledore's office. We gave our farewells and I left with floo powder moments later.

A/N: Well, how is it? I have to study for a test tomorrow. (BOO!) I will post sometime this weekend.


	3. Good for you

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Good for you

Harry POV

I went back to my dormitory to retrieve my books for Divination. Ugh! If that fraud Trelawney predicts my death again, I am going to kick her arse to China.

_Divination_

"I see, I see, I see...love. You are happy." Professor Trelawney told Harry. "Hold on. I think I'm getting something...you are going to marry your Hogwarts sweetheart and have many children together."

"What's up with her? Ron asked.

"Umm." Harry tried to get out that he and Hermione are b/f and g/f, but he just couldn't get it out. He didn't want Ron to be mad at him for the rest of their life. It would ruin their friendship. "Ron, me and Hermione are b/f and g/f." Oh no, he said it. He expected something to hit him in the head, but nothing came.

"I know."

"You do?!"

"Well, it's so obvious and it's about bloody time too."

"What!?"

"I mean it was so obvious you guys love each other. I also won the bet me and Seamus made."

"What was the bet?"

"The bet was to see if you guys would get together by seventh year."

"Oh. It was that obvious huh?"

"Sure was. And thanks."

"For what?"

"I am going to get 15 galleons from Seamus."

"Good for you." Harry said in a sappy voice.

"I thought you would be happy for me." Ron asked unsure of what the answer would be.

"It's not that Ron. Hermione went to a funeral and she'll be gone for 3 days."

"Hermione left! No one tells me anything. I knew she's been sad lately, but no one told me that she went to a funeral."

"Sorry Ron, I guess she must've forgotten."

"It's alright. Who's funeral is she going to?"

"Her father. He died the day we got to Hogwarts."

"Oh. I feel sorry for Hermione. If it was my dad, I would never be the same again."

"If it was the Dursleys I would be celebrating at their funeral, if I go."

Ron laughed at the last statement. The bell rang and they hurried of to their next class.

A/N: How was it? Please tell me, I need to know before I write a next chapter. I am not updating until I get at least 5 reviews. ï 


	4. The Funeral

A/N:  Hello readers. This is my last chapter and then the epilogue. These chapters will be longer than the others. Maybe I will write another story after this one is complete. I said maybe, but hopefully. Well, here is Chapter 5.

Chapter 5: The Funeral 

Hermione's POV

'Well, no turning back now' Hermione thought as her mom parked the car in the church's parking lot. "I don't think I can do this." She said to her mom who was now looking down.

"Of course you can, dear." Her mom said unsurely.

"Mom, are you okay?" She said concerned.

"Umm...yeah." Her mom then started to cry. "I miss him so much."

Hermione couldn't help but cry herself. "I miss him too mom, but sometimes you have to let the things you love go."

"Maybe you're right." She faintly smiled at me and we both got out of the car in our black robes.

I took a deep breath and walked into the church. We were one of the first people there.

At 3:00 the funeral began. It was packed. My dad's co-workers at the dentist office were there too. I heard the priest talk. Then, they called me up to make a good-bye speech. I stood up, shaking all over.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I am the daughter to Dr. Granger. He was a great father. One that always took the time to be with you when you're feeling sad, but he can't now because he's deceased." A tear dropped down from my eyes and a stream of them came after. "I love him so much and without him I will never be the same. I will miss him always and what I want to say is, Dad I love you and there's nothing that would change that in the world. Thank you." I sat down and cried in my hands.

Later on after my mom made her speech, it was time for us to say our farewells at the coffin. My mom went first. She was crying. More than I ever thought a person can cry. I heard her mumble the word I love you. She then went back to her seat even worse than before. I saw some of her friends sitting next to her rubbing her back.

It was my turn to say my farewells. I walked up to the coffin and bowed my head. "Dad, I love you so much. Please come back, I..." Before she could finish, she saw a light. It was on the coffin. Then she heard a voice. It was her dad's. "Hermione, I know you miss me, but you have to let me go sometime. I will always be watching you and your mother from heaven. By the meantime, you have other things to worry about."

"What's that?"

"Harry."

"What about him, dad."

"He's the one." With that, her dad was gone.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a beautiful day in Muggle London where Harry and Hermione had settled down. Hermione Jane Potter had a beautiful baby girl named Lily Janae Potter. She was four year old now with attractive brown hair with ringlets that framed her face perfectly. Her striking eyes the color of emerald that it can almost hypnotize you. Lily took a lot of her mother's traits. She was very intelligent for her age. Not many four year olds can speak three different languages…fluently. But she also inherited her father's traits. She loved Quidditch. They even bought her a miniature Firebolt that only goes two feet high and travels 5 miles an hour for her safety.

Harry and Hermione picked up Lily and they headed for the cemetery. When they got there, Hermione when down to the tombstones and it read on the first tombstone:

_Richard Granger_

_Beloved father, husband, and brother_

_1954-1996_

_Heart Attack Victim_

Hermione shifted over to the next tombstone, which a teardrop landed on. It read:

_Leanne Granger_

_Beloved mother, wife, and grandmother_

_1957-2001_

_Cancer Victim_

Hermione's mother died of cancer right after the birth of Lily.

Harry and Hermione then walked to an angel tombstone. They looked down at the words inscribed on it.

_Ronald Weasley_

Beloved brother, friend, son, and godfather 

_1979-2005_

_Death Eater Victim_

_From Harry and Hermione: We all love you dearly including Lily. You will never be forgotten for your bravery in which you selflessly saved Lily from Voldemort. _

They placed roses and flowers on each of the graves. As they headed back to the car, Lily turned around at the angel tombstone and waved, "Goodbye Uncle Ronny, I miss you."

The ghostly figure of Ron waved at Lily telling her to catch up with her mother and father. She turned around and hurried off to the car. As they pulled off on the car, Hermione swore that she saw Ron waving goodbye, but brushed the thought aside.

A/N: That was it. How was it? Making this epilogue made me cry. I need a tissue. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
